


i can be good for you

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Don't touch Jeno, Jeno is a civilian, Knife Mention, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, Ten is morally ehhh, Villains, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: jeno learns a lot about his crush over the course of a week
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45
Collections: jeno love club





	i can be good for you

“And you’re--”

“The Crimson Devil, not exactly what I wanted to name myself but it’s fine,” Ten says with a sly smile and Jeno gulps. 

Meeting the most notorious villain of Gem City was not how he was expecting his Friday to go. Being saved by the most notorious villain was even lower on his list. Ten being the Crimson Devil was even  _ lower  _ on his list. That might have just been him being stupid. No one wants to admit that the guy that they are in love with has the potential to be so  _ evil. _

“And you just saved me?” Jeno was still shaking from the events that happened not five minutes ago. It’s not every day that you almost get mugged at gunpoint for just walking.

“Of course I did! I couldn’t let some stupid hero come out and save you! You’re cute so they would fall in love with you and well... “ Ten trailed off but Jeno was curious. Why was falling in love with a hero so bad? Based on Jeno’s current track record it seems to be something that could probably happen.

“Right. Thank you?” Jeno looks at the guy that was knocked out on the ground and feels the fear rise back up his throat.

“Jeno, look at me.” 

Ten’s cold hands engulfed his cheeks and he finally looked the villain in the eyes. He sees Ten’s eyes instantly soften and feels slightly embarrassed. Here he was absolutely freaking out in front of the guy that he loved and he was calm and collected. Jeno still couldn’t believe that Ten,  _ his Ten _ , was the Crimson Devil.

“You’re safe now.  _ No one _ will hurt you do you understand me? I will protect you.” Ten sounds so sure of himself that Jeno can’t help the slight relief that enters his body.

“You don’t have to do that,” Jeno whispers while leaning into the Ten’s hands that are still on his face.

“I do. That scared the shit out of me too, Jen.” Ten was looking around nervously and Jeno knew that he was going to have to go soon. He had been out in the open too long after doing his power.

“Go.”

Ten whips his head back around and looks at Jeno while gaping, “What?”

“Go! You can’t be caught right? Go quickly! I’ll be okay.” Jeno tries to make his smile believable but he knows Ten can see right through it.

“Jeno, you’re shaking.”

“And you will be caught! Go, I can handle a little shaking.” Jeno’s heart is fluttering at how Ten is so worried and he tries to calm that down. He really didn’t want to explore what that meant for him.

“I’ll find you tomorrow? School?” Ten pulls away quickly and looks around.

“Yes, that’s fine now  _ go.” _

With a smile and a pop, Ten vanishes in thin air, and Jeno can’t help the shaky breath he lets out. Jeno has just aided in the escape of a criminal and he didn’t feel bad at all. This was going to end fabulously for him.

~~~

Jeno sits underneath a tree in the park and sighs. It had been a long day and he did not get enough sleep the previous night. Thoughts of a certain Devil plagued his thoughts and the fact that he couldn’t tell if it was a dream or not was fucking with his head. He saw Ten from afar but neither made an effort to try and speak to each other. Had Jeno really just thought up this whole thing in his head? Was he just letting his imagination run too wild?

“Boo!” A voice cries loudly in his ear and Jeno jumps.

“What the fuck--” Jeno instantly stops when he sees Ten laughing next to him.

“You should have seen your face! Oh my gosh!” If it was any other time then maybe Jeno would be laughing along, but Jeno was tired and grumpy. He  _ really _ just wants an explanation.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Jeno says while punching Ten’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry! You just looked so cute!”

“So you decided to scare me!?”

“Yeah. I’m kind of an asshole,” Ten says it with a knowing smirk; Jeno gulps. So last night wasn’t a dream. Fuck.

“Why did you want to check up on me?” Jeno says quickly wanting to move on.

“Because you were shaking last night. I was worried for you.”

“I thought you were an asshole?” Jeno can’t help but ask all he gets in return is a wink. A fucking wink. 

“I am, but I’m a caring asshole.” Ten seemed proud of himself but Jeno just wanted to scream. Was he allowed to ask questions?

“Why did you save me?”

“I  _ told  _ you this already! It was either me or a hero and I didn’t want a hero to save you.”

“But why?” Jeno really needs a nap.

“Because I like you and I can’t risk you falling for some morally upright hero,” Ten says casually. 

“You like me?”

“I do. I’m shocked you didn’t know. I wasn’t exactly hiding my feelings.” Ten leans against the tree right next to him and Jeno just looks at him in shock. Ten likes him. The man that he was practically in love with likes him.

The man that he loves is a supervillain and he likes him. What kind of fucked up fairytale was Jeno living in?

“Do you need more time to process or can I ask you on a date yet?” Ten was playing with Jeno’s fingers that were resting on his thighs and all Jeno could do was stare.

“Wait ask me out?!”

“Yes, that’s usually what happens after someone confesses.”

“But you’re evil?” Jeno whisper-yells while staring at the other man with wide eyes.

“And what does that have to do with me asking you out?” Ten asks with a head tilt.

“A lot! Your name literally has Devil in it. You are  _ evil.” _

“Am I? Or have people just made me out to be evil?” Ten says it like he was trying to convince himself more than Jeno.

“What are you talking about? You’re evil! You cause chaos wherever you go!” Jeno was gesturing wildly and he can see how Ten shrinks in on himself.

“I guess I do. I’ll leave you alone then. Stay safe Jeno.” 

“Wait, Ten I—,”

And just like last night, he vanishes in the blink of an eye, and Jeno feels guilt. He caused that. Ten was upset and it was all because of him. He should have held his fucking tongue. 

Jeno drops his head into his hands and sighs. He had a lot to think about.

~~~

When Jeno mentally told himself to think about his actions, he did not mean thinking about them while being tied up to a chair in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. He really regrets moving to Gem City.

“You’re pretty.” One of the henchmen says while running a knife softly across his face and Jeno tilts his head back quickly. 

“Thank you.” He says harshly. He glares at the henchman until he backs away. The henchman just grins before turning back to return to his post and Jeno lets out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding.

They kept referring to him as that word. Bait. Jeno didn’t know what he was the bait for. He didn’t exactly know a hero to lure into the warehouses.

A blur in front of him caused him to lift his head quickly. Someone had joined the party and Jeno was worried about where this was all going to go. One of the henchmen is knocked over and another throws his head to the side like he was punched in the face. Jeno just watches as all of the assholes are beat up by an invisible force and reality dawns on him. Ten is the one beating them up. The Crimson Devil is the one that is saving him once again.

Hands grab his hair and pull his head back. He gasps as a knife presses against his bared neck. He hisses as he is nicked and he tries to not move anymore. He really doesn’t want to die this way.

“I didn’t think he would get here so quickly. You were a good risk, Jeno Lee.” Jeno gulps as his full name is used and he closes his eyes. He had been bait for Ten.

“Let him go.” A voice echoes through the empty warehouse, and Jeno sight but this time in relief. Ten would save him.

“Or what? From what it looks like,  _ I  _ have the advantage; not you.” With every word, the faceless man digs his knife deeper into Jeno’s neck.

Jeno’s sure that his throat is going to be slit when the man behind him disappears and Jeno lets out a gasp. He’s coughing and keeling over trying to catch his breath. Being held at knife and gunpoint all in one week was not something he was happy about. 

He should not have moved to Gem City.

Hands are messing with the ties on his wrist and he almost falls out of the chair as he is freed.

“Did they hurt you anywhere else?” Ten is now in front of him, whispering and pushing his hair back. He lets the other man examine his face.

“No. What did you do to them?” Jeno asks quietly.

“It doesn’t matter. They won’t touch you ever again.” Ten says it quickly while grabbing a clean section of Jeno’s shirt and ripping it off to press to Jeno’s open wound. 

Jeno nods and leans forward so that his head is resting on Ten’s shoulder. He takes a deep breath and then lets out a loud sob.

“Shh. Shhh, I’m here. You’re okay. I’m here,” Ten whispers while stroking his hair and Jeno cries harder. Ten is being so good to him.

“Ten, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For what I said. You’re not evil; you’re good. You’re so good.” Jeno pulls away and is looking Ten in the eyes now and he sees the exact moment realization dawns on the other man.

“You don’t have to apologize. You were right I am evil.” Ten is smiling and wiping away Jeno’s tears. 

“No, you aren’t.” Jeno is grasping Ten’s hands that are on his face.

“I am. I’m only good for  _ you _ , baby. No one else. Just you.”

Jeno gulps and nods. He doesn’t know what to do with that information but he knows that it is making his heart flutter. 

“Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

“Are you coming with me?” Jeno asks while gripping Ten’s hand tighter. 

“I am. I’m not letting you out of my sight, baby.” Ten smiles and strokes the last of Jeno’s tears away. 

Jeno can live with that. Jeno can be happy with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
